Here With Me
by alienangel19852003
Summary: Clark and his two older siblings, Max and Isabel deal with friends, love, homework, teachers, meteor freaks, and their own alien powers all while trying to find themselves in the treacherous halls of Smallville High.
1. Into the Night

Title: Here with Me

Author: alienangel19852003

Summary: What if Clark had siblings? What if they were aliens too? After finding Clark, Martha and Jonathan go to the Crash Festival in New Mexico looking for answers but end up with more questions after finding two children on the roadside.

Spoilers: For all the important episodes of Smallville and Roswell. A lot the dialog will be ripped straight from the scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or even some of the dialog.

Authors Note: This is a very AU story. It will contain slash swearing and a load of angst. I'm not sure if someone else has done this kind of fic before but I'm not trying to copy. It's just an idea I've been toying with since Roswell ended and Smallville season 2 was going on. I've been working on it for a year and it's no where near finished. Here goes I hope you like.

alienangel19852003

* * *

Into the Night

Roswell NM 1989

After 42 years of sleep and growth the once and future king of the distant planet Antar awoke. He broke free of the pod he had been gestating in. He jumped down and studied his surroundings.

He was in a cave. He had no memory but in a strange way he knew exactly where he was. There was a dark haired boy standing by the cave wall and a blonde girl standing beside him.

Both the children looked at him curiously. He knew them but he couldn't remember where he knew them from. He looked behind him at the pods. There was another girl in the one beside his. He knew her too.

He turned back to the other two. The girl reached out a hand to him and he took it. He sensed danger. He knew they sensed it too. He watched as they other boy put his hand on the glowing hand print on the wall. They had to get out of there now.

He cast a longing glance at the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful like an angel sleeping there with her blonde curls framing her face. He wanted to wait for her to wake up. There wasn't time though because the wall started to rumble and shake as it rolled back revealing the darkened desert.

The three children joined hands and stepped out into the night. The moon and stars lit the desert allowing the children to see their way. They walked all night until the sky got lighter and the sun came up.

They walked for a long time barely stopping to rest and drink water from a stream. They walked until it was dark again. Finally they reached a wooden fence. The highway lay just beyond it.

The little king knew the girl wanted to climb through it. The two of them didn't need words. They had a bond the other boy however let go of his hand when the girl started to climb through the fence. Wordlessly the little king begged with his eyes for the boy to come with them.

He gave up and climbed through the fence leaving him there. He and the girl walked on the side of the road hand in hand. They felt the head lights before they saw them. They turned around just as the car stopped. The girl raised her arm and poised to attack.


	2. Among Us

**Authors Note: Martha is a Watcher from the Watcher's Council. Jonathan is a Council Operative. They both quit the Council when they found out about some corrupt practices going on within the Council**.

Among Us

Roswell NM

"I can't believe we drove all this way and the only thing we have to show for it is Dr Spock's autograph." Jonathan Kent grumbled as the drove out of Roswell.

"Are you the same Jonathan Kent who told Leonard Nemoy 'This is the best day of my life'" His wife Martha said from the passenger seat.

He rolled his eyes at her. "I'm serious Martha," He said.

"We wasted all this money to come down to a hick town with a bunch nut jobs trying to make a buck off alien memorabilia." Jonathan told his wife.

"Honey what did you really expect? To find another alien? If a ship really did crash here in 1947 do you think they'd stay around?" Martha asked.

Jonathan hated it when his wife was right. "Martha, the little boy in that backseat isn't going to stay a little boy forever. One day he is going to come to me and ask about his origins and I don't have any answers to his questions." Jonathan said nodding his head toward the three year old in the backseat.

"Maybe we should have gone to the Council. They might know what to do." Jonathan said.

"Jonathan, you know what Quentin Travers and the other watchers would do to him. Children don't come with an instruction manual whether they come naturally or in a space ship. Maybe we aren't meant to know every thing." Martha said.

Jonathan nodded. "Maybe not. But I owe it to him to try."

Martha glanced at her three year old in the back seat. Clark was gazing out the window unaware of the conversation. It was way past ten and he showed no signs of fatigue. Martha turned back around to see what Clark was looking at and she saw two children walking down the highway about 100 feet a head of them.

They couldn't have been any more than six at the most. The girl was blonde and taller than the dark haired boy. "What the hell." Jonathan said braking and eventually parking on the side of the highway. "Look!" Clark cried pointing at the children. "I see honey. You stay here and let Mommy and Daddy check it out." Martha told him.

She looked at Jonathan and they got out of the car and started toward the children. Both of them had turned to face them and the girl had her hand raised toward them. They both looked so scared. They were covered gooey stuff on them like membranes. A small blast like a lighting strike hit the ground directly in front of Martha. Martha and Jonathan exchanged looks.

"We won't hurt you." She called out. They started toward the children again. But before they could reach the children Clark was there.

He reached out his hands and they took his hands. "Same." He called over his shoulder.

There was no mistaking what he meant. Jonathan smiled. Martha scowled.

"So I was wrong there are aliens in Roswell." She admitted grudgingly.

"Let's get the kids cleaned up and go home." She said. As they walked toward the car Jonathan sighed. He knew they were going to keep the children. There was no question about that so he didn't argue.

"Looks like I'm gonna to have to call Lionel Luthor and try to go through his sham of an adoption agency." Jonathan said.

"I'll deal with Lionel. Are you sure you're alright with this?" Martha asked.

"I want these kids to be safe. I know that with us they'll be safe. Who knows what could happen to them anywhere else." Jonathan said.


	3. Just Different

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to skip ahead to when Isabel is about to turn seventeen, Max is sixteen and Clark is fifteen. Also, Max has a best friend by the name of Michael Guerin.This chapter contains quasi incestous thoughts of the male/female variety nothing to intense. Swearing .**

**You know I don't own them no copyright infringement is intended. **

Differences

Smallville Kansas 2001

Isabel Kent grew up in Smallville Kansas with her parents and her two brothers Clark and Max. To the rest of the world they were normal kids. Except they could do some things that weren't quite so normal. That was a secret they only shared with their parents and Max's best friend Michael Guerin, a boy who wasn't all that normal himself.

Isabel glanced at her alarm clock it was 5:35 A.M. not the usual time she got up and got ready for school but she had something to do this particular morning. She wanted to find out what in the hell was going on with Max so she had to be extra sneaky.

She knew Max would be dead to the world until at least 6:30. She had conspired with her baby brother Clark to go through some of Max's stuff. She tiptoed down the hallway to the room her brothers shared. The sun was barely peeking out. But inside their room it was pitch black.

And not in that good Vin Diesely way. Her eyes didn't have time to adjust she stepped inside she collided with something hard and she would have fallen straight backwards except big hands reached out and grasped her shoulders firmly pulling her upright.

"Shh."

Isabel realized a second later that the hard something was her younger brother Clark.Her eyes finally adjusted and she looked up at her brother. _When did he get so damn tall? _Isabel wondered. Clark, Michael, and Max were some of the very few boys she knew that were taller than her.

Isabel was quiet for a moment and the only sound she could hear was Max snoring peacefully.

"Come on. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can figure out what's going on with him." Clark said.

Isabel went to Max's laptop first. He never let anyone touch it because he had bought it himself after working all summer at the bagging groceries. Isabel wrinkled her nose that the thought. She worked at the Buy and Bag too_. But never as a bag boy. _Isabel thought.

She took it and sat down on the floor. She opened it and turned it on. Clark was ransacking Max's sock drawer. He came up empty leaving Max's dresser a complete wreck. Isabel would have to put things back the way Max had it if they didn't want to get caught. Max was a total neat freak his side of the room was spotless.

Clark's on the other hand was always a disaster. Clothes and books were strewn all over the place. Isabel's room wasn't much different. Clark sat down on the floor next to her and watched as she started going through Max's files.

Isabel raised an eyebrow at the name of a file clicked to open it and received the shock of a lifetime when she opened the file. She had known Max was kind of queer for awhile. Hell, the whole family knew he was gay. No one ever talked about it. At least not in front of him.

She didn't count her father urging him to 'Man up,' whenever there was a big job around the farm that needed to be done. That was one thing about Max he hated to get dirty _way _more than she did. He hung out with their mom _way _more than she did.

However knowing that didn't keep her from screaming though. Clark clamped his hand over her mouth but it was too late she had already let half of the scream out. She guessed Clark was just as shocked as she was to see that male porn star in _that_ position.

"What the hell?" A sleepy voice said from behind them.

Isabel looked over her shoulder to see Max sitting up right in his bed. He looked at them for a second and she could see the realization on his face.

"This is all a dream. You're getting very sleepy." Isabel said in her best hypnotist voice.

It didn't work because Max was off the bed a second later and charging at them. She sat down the laptop and Clark grabbed her hand and they ran out of the room.

"You two are so dead!" Max shouted after them.

"Mom! Dad!" Clark shouted. As they ran though the hallway avoiding the blasts Max sent their way.

* * *

If they hit either of them it wouldn't hurt _much. _Max would never hurt either of them _with _his _powers_. He just wanted to stop them. He couldn't believe that they would do this to him. They had pulled pranks in the past. But none of them were this embarrassing. He was going to tell them. Once he got comfortable with it himself. 

He wasn't that far behind them when they burst into their parents' room. He was so pissed off that he didn't stop to think anything could be going on in there. He just ran after his sister and brother. Chasing them around the room screaming all the obscenities that came into his mind and Max rarely if ever cursed.

Everyone was all talking at once. Isabel and Clark trying to explain the situation, their father demanding the explanation, their mother wasn't saying anything she was just staring at them in shocked surprise.

Max finally stopped when his mother whistled loudly. He noticed for the first time how tightly his mother was clutching the blanket over herself. _Oh crap we did interrupt something. _Max thought with absolute horror.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Their father asked.

_Something was definitely going on in here_. Max discerned from his father's tone. All three of them began talking at once. "I was asleep and..."

"I was worried about Max so…"

"I wanted to know what was going on with Max…"

They all stopped in mid sentence to look at each other. Max couldn't help but laugh.

_They were only concerned about me. _Max thought. His anger evaporated like vapor.

"One at a time if you please." Their father said.

Isabel started with her head bent, "I was worried about Max, and on account of how weird he's been lately. So I talked Clark into helping me go through his things."

"He caught us and he started chasin' after us and we ran in here." Clark finished not mentioning the blasts.

"Is that true Max?" Their father asked. It was rare when he was articulate and calm.

"Yes sir." Max said.

"Next time you are concerned about your brother here's an idea talk to him. Whenever you guys have problems on a Thursday morning don't come in here putting your mother and me in the middle of it. You heard me?"

"Yes sir." They all replied.

"Are we done here?" Their father asked rolling his eyes.

_There's the Dad we all know and come to loathe... er love. _Max thought. Max walked out of the room with Isabel and Clark following close behind.

Once Isabel closed the door Max asked, "Why didn't you tell him about the blasts? "

* * *

Clark didn't have any ulterior motives for protecting his brother.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble." He said simply.

"And I didn't want to hear Dad yelling at us." Isabel said.

"Are you still mad at us?" Clark asked Max.

"No. But I think we need to talk." Max said.

"Fucking right we need to talk." Michael Guerin's voice came from the stairs.

"Michael!" The three Kent's said in unison.

"You do know it's like six in the morning?" Max asked.

"Yeah and you're not a morning person." Isabel said.

"I couldn't sleep." He said quickly.

"I saw it again Maxwell." Michael said.

Michael always went straight to Max with whatever was going on and then the two of them would take Isabel go in her room and talk about God knows what. They never discussed anything with Clark. Isabel would just shoot him an apologetic look and follow them. _Not this time. I'm gonna find out what's going on with them. _Clark thought.

Max was leading Michael toward Isabel's room. Michael was still rambling about a dome and fuzzy and something else Clark didn't understand. Isabel followed them to her door way. Clark followed her.

"I'm sorry Clark, this is big boy stuff." Max said solemnly from inside Isabel's room.

"He's hardly a little boy. I think we should tell him. For real this time." Isabel said.

"No way he totally flipped out last time and we have more pressing issues than whether Clark believes or not." Michael said.

"Come on guys. I wanna know. All the secret meetings all the notes you guys pass in school. I wanna be part of the club." Clark said.

Michael grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into Isabel's room. Clark doubted he would have been able to if he didn't let it happen. Michael closed the door.

"Okay this never and I mean _never _leaves this room. You can't tell your little short friend Pete. You sure as hell can't tell that nosy bitch Chloe. We're aliens Clark and you are too." Michael revealed.

"What the fuck?" Was all Clark could reply.

_Aliens? Aliens are weird little green men with super powers. Granted we are weird and we do have superpowers, but we can't be aliens. Aliens aren't real. Something some hack writer came up with to make a buck. _Clark thought. _They've gotta be playing me. _

"Kiss your mother with that mouth? Michael leered at him.

"You guys are kidding right?" Clark asked knowing he had a stupid grin on his face.

The other three didn't have to say anything their serious expressions said it all.

"You're for real?" He asked.

"I told you he wouldn't get it." Michael said.

"Just because we're different doesn't mean we're _aliens._ Chloe has this wall…" Clark started.

"If you start talking about that freak wall…" Michael threatened as he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket for a cigarette.

Clark knew Michael couldn't hurt him physically or even with his powers. Michael wasn't as adept as Max and Izzy were with theirs. Their parents had even tried to help Michael get better with them. Nothing worked. Michael was an emotion minefield and Clark's mother always told them that true power is always linked to the emotions.

Clark knew that Michael's foster father wasn't very nice to him and he'd never met Hank's (Michael's foster father) wife who had run off before he even started fostering Michael before they moved to Smallville when the Cheese Factory in Roswell closed down. Michael wasn't very good in school either. He was either sleeping during class or in detention. He was Smallville's rebel.

Clark watched as Michael held the cigarette in his lips and raised his thumb up to it and a flame came out of his thumb like it was a lighter. Michael certainly knew how to make his powers work to light his cigarettes, and heat his food. Max, Michael, and Isabel had the good powers.

They could manipulate molecular structures and blast things. Isabel could dreamwalk. Max could heal. Michael who knew what he was really capable of. Clark was just super fast super strong. Nothing really hurt him. He never got sick. Matter of fact they never got sick which was weird in it self.

"I'm going to do some research." He said walking out of the room.

* * *

Michael took a long drag from his cigarette. Clark always looked at him like he was committing a cardinal sin every time he lit a cigarette. _That holier than thou b-otch. _Michael thought. He didn't hate Clark or anything. Michael was a bad ass or at least he tried to be. It was better if the world saw him as delinquent or a thug. _It's what everyone expects right? So why the hell not? _Michael thought. _Lest I be an even bigger disappointment._

Michael tried not to be jealous of Max for having a real home and with real parents. But it was hard not to. Max got great grades. A lot of the girls in school were after him for a date but he never went out with any of them. _Like he would go out with a girl. _Michael sneered at the thought. Anyone who paid like a speck of attention could tell that Max wasn't interested in the opposite sex. And that he was very interested in a certain blonde dumb ass. Whitney Fordman.

"What about the dome?" Max snapped.

Michael hoped he hadn't devolved mind reading.

"I had another dream about it. It wasn't clear. But I know it's a dome now." Michael said.

"And you came over to tell us your dream?" Isabel said with a smirk.

"You never tell us your other ones." She added.

"You said you weren't gonna do that anymore." Michael said turning red at the mere suggestion that she had dream walked him with out his permission.

* * *

"I lied." Isabel said grinning evilly and then she turned and went over to her closet.

She peeled her tank top off. She didn't care if Max and Michael were in the room. They were her brothers. Max wouldn't care less if she got completely naked right there. They had seen each other naked countless times and it never fazed either of them because they were the same. _Except different. _She thought. She hated all the male female issues that were starting to get in the way of her relationship with Clark. The _feelings _she'd been having weren't helping either.

Max hadn't been the only one acting weird lately. Clark had been strange too. He was staying in the bathroom for odd intervals of time. He didn't even wrestle with her any more. _Maybe he's afraid he'll hurt me. Oh God what if he knows. That's silly Isabel because there's nothing for him to know. You don't like him like him, he's Clark remember, your brother. _Isabel was lost in her thoughts oblivious to that her father was standing in the door way.

"Izzy! We've had this conversation. You are not supposed to get undressed with your brother and his friends in the room." Her father's loud voice brought her back to reality.

"Daddy." She whispered. Covering her bare chest with the shirt she had just taken off.

"Do I need to have another talk to you about the difference between girls and boys?" He asked.

"No!" Isabel, Michael, and Max shouted.

"Alright then. Michael you know you're not allowed to smoke in the house. You two get out of here." He commanded.

"Yes sir." The boys said and they closed the door leaving Isabel alone in her room.

Isabel knew her dad was the only man Michael would ever say 'Yes sir' to. If she had to describe her father Isabel would say he's half Dan Connor from 'Roseanne' and half Red Foreman from 'That 70's Show'.

_Funny and Scary a dangerous combination. _Isabel thought to herself. She changed into a blue blouse with a plunging neckline. And a suede skirt she did her hair. And put on her make up. She could spend hours in her room putting on clothes and make up. She didn't even bother trying to use the mirror in the bathroom. She knew Clark was in there. _What is he doing in there? _She wondered and then she thought about it for a moment. _Oh. He's … oh. Great, now I'm gonna be stuck with the mental picture of him doing that in my head all day. He's probably sweating. I bet he's sweaty. God that's hot. _Isabel tried to shake the thoughts out of her head.

* * *

Clark was sitting on the bathroom floor crying just as he suspected. He had sliced right into his flesh and he didn't bleed he didn't tear. It didn't even hurt. _Oh shit, I might be an alien. _He thought. He looked at himself in the mirror. _I don't look like an alien. _He touched his arm. _I don't feel like an alien. _Clark wished he hadn't convinced them to tell him. He wished that this was like every other morning where he just masturbated and got ready for school. _I'm not an alien. _He decided, _I'm just different that's all._

**End of Chapter 3. Any good? Let me know and I'll write more. Don't like the way I'm doing Jonathan? Let me know. **


	4. In a Really Bad After School Special

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Italics are used for emphasis or to convey the thoughts. Usually the thoughts of the teenage aliens. Pete and Chloe have some internal thought every now and then but the only 'humans' you'll get to hear thoughts from are Lex, Whitney and Lana. Also most of the dialog will be ripped straight from the pilot. But I'm gonna put my own spin on it but a lot of these scenes are piviotal.**

In a really bad after school special

"Kids, you're going to be late." Martha Kent shouted, from the kitchen which she spent more time in than any where else on the farm.

A minute later her oldest, Isabel walked in.

"We're always late Mom." Isabel said heading straight for the coffee.

Max who was a year younger had left fifteen minutes earlier with his best friend. Isabel and Clark were always running late.

Martha opened her mouth to say something but Isabel beat her to it.

"I know Ma, it'll stunt my growth. That's kind of what I'm hoping for. It sucks to be half a foot taller than most of the boys in my grade." Isabel said.

That was true. Isabel was the tallest girl in the tenth grade. She was statuesque and built like a super model she was always immaculate in appearance. Martha knew her daughter had been up early deciding what to wear doing her nails and getting ready for school.

"Is Clark up yet?" Martha asked.

"Uh Huh. Clark is on the computer quite possibly looking at pictures of Jenna Jameson." Isabel replied after a sip of coffee.

"At least he's not still in the bathroom," Martha admonished and Isabel went into a fit of coughing she eyed her daughter suspiciously,

"Are you okay Isabel?"

"I'm fine." She said.

"Clark Kent you're gonna miss your bus!" Martha shouted after giving her daughter a look.

Clark burst into the kitchen a second later decked out in denim and flannel. Every day Martha marveled at how fast her children were growing. Clark was only fifteen but he was 6'3 and built.

"I wasn't looking at porn. Pete emailed me a picture of her." Clark said giving Isabel a cold stare.

Martha laughed. She knew those two would fight all day. And forgive each other all day. Isabel waved her hand over a piece of plain bread and used her powers to toast it.

"Isabel, I would have put that in the toaster for you." Martha said.

"This is way faster and energy efficient." Isabel said putting jelly on the toast.

Martha watched as Clark reached in the fridge and got the milk. She was glad that her kids could fend for themselves in the morning her husband was another story he would pitch a fit of epic proportions if he didn't have bacon and grits on his plate _every_ morning. Clark took a big gulp from the carton.

"Where_ do_ you get that?" Martha admonished handing him glass.

A second later Jonathan came in and did the same thing.

"Where did you get your manners?" Isabel asked her brother mimicking Martha.

"On a farm." Clark replied in his most Jonathan like voice. Martha shook her head as the two teenagers had a laugh at her expense.

"You guys better take that act on the road. Izzy, Carmen and Jordan are waiting for you. Clark you're gonna miss the loser cruiser if you don't hurry up." Jonathan said.

"Okay. Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Isabel said. She as walked toward the screen door she gave Clark the thumbs up.

Martha thought that was suspicious. She turned her attention to her youngest who was looking very suspicious with his head down so low his nose was nearly touching his bowl of Honey Combs.

"What you got there son?" Jonathan asked apparently he had noticed Clark's less than discreet discomfort. Clark slid a sheet of paper across the table

. "A permission slip." Clark answered.

"A few spots opened up on the football team and I thought I'd try out." Clark said obviously trying to sound confident but not quite pulling it off.

Jonathan didn't say anything he was looking at the permission slip with a frown wrinkling his brows.

"Come on Dad you played in high school." Clark said.

"But that was different." Jonathan answered.

Martha kept silent she could see how much Clark wanted to try out and she felt sorry for him because he just couldn't and he didn't know the real reason he couldn't.

"Why is always different when it comes to me?" Clark asked.

"You know why." Jonathan said.

"I would only run at half speed and you know I'd never hit anybody. I'll probably be on the bench most of the season anyways." Clark said,

"I can be careful." He added.

"I know you can but I know from experience that in the heat of the game with the team depending on you, the thrill of the crowd, and the short skirts the cheerleaders wear. You'll try some fancy move hoping that you'll impress one of them and some poor kid will end up getting hurt." Jonathan said.

* * *

You just don't trust me. Clark thought.

Clark opened his mouth to protest but Jonathan continued,

"Now you just hang in there son like we talked about when Isabel wanted to be a cheerleader."

"Dad, I'm sick of hanging in there. We're all sick of hanging in there. We didn't ask to be different. Max is the smart one with all his clubs and AP classes. Isabel's the pretty one. You know she's in Home Coming this year. Michael's the bad boy the rebel he's got detention; I just wanted something that I'm known for. I'm always Isabel's little brother, or Max's little brother, Jonathan and Martha's little boy. I want people to look at me and see me Clark and not you guys."

"One day Clark, everyone will see you for who you are. They'll all know your name I promise. Speaking of that I was thinking of getting the group together again there's this thing coming up in Granville…" Jonathan started but Clark gave him a sharp look.

_Dammit Dad don't do this to me! _Clark thought.

"One day everyone will see you for who you are Clark but we have to be careful they'll see you for something you're not." Martha predicted.

"Your mother is right you just have to make the best of things." Jonathan said.

"All I want to do is get through high school with out being a total loser." Clark whispered.

"You don't have to be a star athlete to be famous you know. Just get Pete and come by the barn later. I'll talk Max into it you guys will be great just like before." Jonathan continued.

"You'd better get going are your going to miss the loser cruiser." Jonathan said taking a sip off coffee.

Clark rolled his eyes and shook his head and walked out of the house. Sometimes he swore his father was the one who was fifteen. He couldn't have a serious conversation for too long and everyone knew it.

His father also had this obsession with music. Every since they were in elementary he'd been trying to make them famous

Clark walked out of the house just as the bus passed by.

"Typical," Clark said as he shot off down the field faster than any human being could move, hell almost faster than a speeding bullet could move.

* * *

"I can't believe you bet against your best friend." Chloe Sullivan said turning to hand Pete Ross five bucks.

Pete grinned from ear to ear flashing her a dazzlingly white smile.

"Statistical fact: If Clark Kent moved any slower he'd be extinct." Pete said pocketing the five.

Chloe had been best friends with Pete and Clark since she'd moved to Smallville a couple of years ago.

Chloe simply shook her head and tried not to laugh at Pete. But she couldn't help it. He was always so funny even though she didn't think he was trying to be right then. Chloe _hated _riding the bus, _especially_ when Clark wasn't there. She had no one to ogle out of the corner of her eye. _I could ogle Pete. _She thought. Lately she had been having vague sexual thoughts about Pete. 

Pete was about an inch or so taller than her, with a smooth looking chocolate complexion, big brown eyes framed by the thickest lashes Chloe had ever seen on a boy and he was a slightly better dresser than Clark Kent but that wasn't saying much.

When the ride from hell ended they piled off the bus and headed into the building.

"So the dance is Friday, anybody ask you yet?" Pete asked.

"Nope." Chloe said.

"Well if you're not to busy pining for Clark you could come with me. Not as a date date thing but a friend friend thing." Pete explained.

"I do _not_ have a _thing_ for _Clark_. " Chloe said. Pete gave her look that could be interpreted as 'Bitch Please' he would never _say _it with his mouth but his expression said it all.

"I do not." Chloe huffed.

Pete continued to give her the look when she heard a familiar voice behind them,

"Hi guys."

Chloe turned around to face Clark Kent.

"Didn't we just see you… didn't you just miss the bus?" Chloe stammered.

* * *

Clark suppressed a smirk and tried to look a mixture of annoyed and tired as his inquisitive best girl friend stammered out a question.

"Yeah, I took a short cut." Clark said doing his best to look winded.

"Through what a black hole?" Chloe asked.

Before Clark could answer Pete came and put his arm over Clark's shoulder and led him away from Chloe,

"You'll have to excuse our intrepid reporter. Her weirdar is on Deathcon 5." Pete explained leading Clark toward the building.

Chloe quickly came to block their path.

"Just because everyone chooses to ignore the things that go on in this leafy little hamlet doesn't mean they don't happen." She told them.

Pete just rolled his eyes and said, "You know we would love to join you and Scooby in the Mystery Machine for another zany adventure but we have to hand these permission slips in before homeroom."

Pete was once again trying to lead Clark to the building,

"Pete I don't think this is such a good idea." Clark protested not wanting to admit that his father wouldn't let him join the team.

"Clark this is the only way." Pete muttered. Chloe laughed loudly taking large strides to keep up with them.

"You guys are trying out for the football team?" Chloe asked before letting lose another peel of loud Chloe laughter.

"What is this some teen suicide pact?" She asked.

Before she could even get the statement out Pete grabbed her by the collar and shoved her against the brick wall.

"Ow!" She shrieked startling the passers by.

Clark knew she wasn't hurt. He watched with morbid fascination as his smaller friend held her by her shoulders not allowing her to squirm out of his grip. Pete slid his knee in between Chloe's legs pressing it up against her before he spoke. _This could get interesting._ Clark thought.

Clark didn't make a move to stop it as long as Pete wasn't hurting her it was alright with him. Chloe could be very emasculating at times a Pete resorted to... whatever in the hell he was doing to get her attention.

"We are trying to avoid being this years Scarecrow." Pete whispered.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Chloe gasped.

"And why are we whispering!" Chloe said louder.

Pete just sighed and looked at her. _I wish they would just get together already! _Clark thought.

"It's a Homecoming tradition. Every year the football team selects a freshman they take him to Riley field strip him and paint an S on his chest," Pete explained.

"Then they string him up like a scarecrow." Clark added.

Chloe grimaced, "It sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen."

"Why in the hell else would we try out for the football team?" Pete asked finally releasing the blonde girl.

"We figure they won't…" Clark zoned out ignoring Pete entirely his green eyes focused on Lana Lang. before he knew it he was caught in the gravitational pull and he was heading toward her. He actually thought he would make it this time.

* * *

From her position in the courtyard Isabel and her friends could see everyone and be seen by everyone. _Why in the hell am I watching him again? _Isabel wondered to herself as her eyes followed Clark through the crowd of laughing teenagers. _They all seem to be having so much fun. Fucking freshmen._ Isabel grumbled internally. She watched helplessly as her younger brother fell flat on his face. 

She knew it was disgusting for her to have these feelings for him. But she didn't know how to make them go away. She dated other guys really hot guys at that but none of them seemed to compare to him. He was gorgeous and by far the alpha male on campus and he didn't even seem to know it. She ignored the incessant chatter of her best friends Carmen Cruz and Jordan Jones.

Carmen waved a manicured hand in front of Isabel's face just as Lana Lang started helping Clark with his books.

"What." Isabel snapped.

Carmen rolled her eyes, "We were discussing how tan is the new taupe." Jordan piped up throwing some of her red hair over her shoulder.

Isabel rolled her eyes. _Can these girls be anymore shallow? _She wondered.

Isabel bit her lip she hated to see Clark go through what he went through every time he talked to Lana though a part of her was thankful he couldn't approach the brunette. Her friends knew she was slightly jealous of Lana but they assumed Whitney Fordman Lana's boyfriend, was the reason and they didn't understand why Isabel didn't just _take_ him if she wanted him.

Isabel wasn't interested in Whitney though she wanted Clark, but she let them believe what they wanted. She couldn't tell them the truth; she could imagine the horrible rumors that would circulate. She could barely admit the truth to herself.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Carmen asked.

_And get shot down. I don't think so. _Isabel thought.

"If you haven't noticed Carm, he's got a girlfriend." Isabel said.

Isabel knew full well it didn't matter if he had a girlfriend. If she wanted a guy it wouldn't stop her if he had a wife. She would go for Clark too, if there weren't so much at stake. Her family was very important to her and she was so afraid that he would be totally grossed out and reject her.

The bell rang but the three girls remained seated on the stone bench.

"That didn't stop you from making out with Dean Sampson and breaking up him and Ashley." Jordan said. "I've learned the error of my ways." Isabel said.

The two girls looked at her confused.

"I'm trying not to be such a bitch. You two should try it too. You guys need some get out of hell free points." Isabel quipped before stalking off to go help Clark and leaving the two girls dumbfounded.

* * *

When Chloe and Pete caught sight of where Clark was headed. Pete took out the five he had won from Chloe earlier and prepared to make another bet.

"I'll be generous and give him ten seconds." Pete said.

"Five." Chloe said.

Pete started to count. He made it to five and as if on cue Clark fell face down on the grass his books flying everywhere. Pete handed Chloe the five.

"Statistical fact: Clark Kent can't get within five feet of Lana Lang with out turning into a total freak show." Chloe said taking the money her voice dripping with disdain as she said Lana's name.

_Jealous much._ Pete thought as Chloe slipped the money down her shirt and into her bra. He tried not to stare, but the fact was he wanted Chloe to be his girlfriend. But he didn't know how he was going to go about making that happen.

* * *

Clark felt like his insides were on fire as Lana handed him his copy of Nietzsche.

"Didn't know you had a dark side Clark." She said handing him the book.

Clark swallowed back the sick feeling and answered her with a question,

"Doesn't every body?"

"Yeah I guess so." Lana said standing back up straight.

_Is she going to have a conversation with me while I'm about to spontaneously combust? _Clark wondered. _Well, at least I'll die happy._ He thought.

"So what are you man or superman?" Lana asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet." Clark said as Whitney sauntered over and put his arm around Lana.

By that time Clark had collected all of his books but one Whitney reached down and picked it up.

"You forgot one Clark." Whitney said tossing it to him.

Clark tried to catch it but he ended up dropping all of his newly collected books. And then he walked away with Lana. _Jackass. _Clark thought.

He sat there for a moment before recollecting his books. He opened his eyes and looked up to see his older sister Isabel looking at him with a concerned frown on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked kneeling down to help him with his books.

"I'm fine." Clark said.

The ill affects were fading, but he still didn't understand why he always felt like that when he was around Lana.

"How bad was it this time?" Isabel asked.

"I felt like my insides were boiling and I was going to implode." Clark said.

Isabel reached out to help him up.

"Maybe you're allergic to her." She said.

Clark thought about it for a second. Pete and Chloe had joined them.

"Maybe she's right. You could be allergic to Lana." Pete said

. Clark gave his friend the death glare. Chloe got up on tiptoe and attempted to put comforting arm around him still giggling she asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm in a really bad after school special." Clark said with a smirk.

"Where's Max?" Isabel asked.

"Chess club. I see you were at another of your _Chest_ club meetings with Jordan and Carmen." Clark quipped.

His humor was returning along with his normal pallor.


	5. Converstation

Clark had journalism class right after lunch. It was an elective that had nothing to do with the school paper, it was just a class. Mr. O'Neil didn't even know where the Torch office was. It had the makings of a perfect class. It was an easy A, and he had the class with all his friends. It was an added bonus that Lana Lang was also taking the class. However, Whitney Fordman that life-sized Ken Doll with mashed potatoes for brains was in the class as well.

While Mr. O'Neil was lecturing about the first printing press and the way it revolutionized journalism, Clark was staring at Lana who was deep in conversation with Whitney. _What in the hell could she be talking to that dumbass about? _Clark wondered.

"You know Clark if you keep staring at her and following her around one day she's gonna file a restraining order." Isabel whispered from where she sat in the desk behind him.

"I'm not staring at her." Clark whispered blushing.

"Clark." Isabel whispered sounding very annoyed.

"Alright," he said turning in his chair and putting his legs in the aisle.

"What do you think they're talking about?" he asked.

Clark watched his sister study the couple with out staring at them. "Sex." She answered once she'd accessed the situation.

"What?" he asked. Clark had never thought about whether Lana and Whitney had a sexual relationship. Then he started to. _They've been going out for over a year they must have done it. _

* * *

Isabel saw the pained expression on Clark's face and she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Maybe they haven't." Isabel tried to reassure him.

"Maybe they have." Clark said.

"Maybe who has what?"

Isabel rolled her eyes at Chloe's intrusion. She thought the girl was a pain and she knew Chloe had a thing for Clark. _Clark doesn't even know Chloe has a thing for him. He doesn't even know Chloe is a girl. _Isabel thought with a smirk.

"Nothing Chloe." Clark replied glumly.

_Yeah mind your own business. _Isabel thought.

"Oh it's a Lana thing," Chloe whispered propping her arm up on her desk and looking at Clark.

Clark looked up sharply at the nosy blonde girl. "It doesn't take genius to figure out who your talking about." Chloe said.

Isabel shrugged she did have to agree with the girl there. _Clark has had a crush on Lana since nursery school._

"Oh I know you are wondering if they've done it yet made the beast with two backs?" Chloe asked casting a glance over at the happy couple.

Isabel smirked. "Yes as a matter of fact we were. I would love to hear your opinion on the subject."

"You know it. How do you think she landed him in the first place? I mean really." Chloe said.

Clark groaned and buried his face in his hands. Isabel wanted to punch Chloe for saying that but she couldn't agree with her more.

"What are ya'll doing to the poor man?" Pete asked turning around from where he sat in front of Chloe.

"Tell him the truth it's the only thing that ever helped anyone." Chloe replied.

"And that would be?" Pete asked.

"She's a whore." Chloe said shooting a death glare in Lana and Whitney's direction.

"Chloe!" Pete said.

"What?"

Isabel couldn't help but laugh. _The girl hasgot no tact but she speaks her mind. _

"I think all of you should shut the hell up." Michael Guerin said from where he was half asleep in the desk behind Isabel.

_I wonder what he thinks about the Lana and Whitney thing. _Isabel thought.

"Michael." Isabel said turning around in her chair.

"Isabel don't you see I'm trying to sleep." Michael grunted.

"That's what you were supposed to be doing last night." Isabel told him.

Michael made a crude gesture with his right hand.

"Dream on." Isabel said.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"Does it look like I'm thinkin' Isabel?"

"No it doesn't actually, I didn't even tell you what to think about yet." Isabel said.

Chloe laughed. Isabel fought the urge to turn around and shoot her death glare.

"Do you think Whitney and Lana have done it yet?"

"What?" Michael raised his head up off the desk.

"Do you think Whitney and Lana have done it yet?" Isabel repeated.

"How in the hell should I know. Do I look like friggin' Miss Cleo?" Michael asked.

Isabel thought he sounded suspiciously angry.

* * *

Max was spitting his time between ignoring the loud conversation Isabel and Clark were having with Chloe and Pete, taking notes and trying not to stare at Whitney Fordman. He had liked Whitney since he was in middle school. They had been best friends until Whitney went to sixth grade and joined the football team got all popular and stuff while Max was still in a slightly nerdy fifth grader in elementary school.

Since then Max focused even more on his studies specifically science and math, spent all of his time with Michael, Isabel and Clark. He never really made any other friends after he stopped hanging out with Whitney.

The conversation that he was trying to ignore seemed to get louder when Isabel turned around to talk to Michael. He heard Michael make a snide comment about being Miss Cleo.

"Jeez Michael all I wanted was your opinion." Isabel said.

"Fine. If you want it you got it. Lana is a stuck up goody goody who is probably saving herself for marriage. And Whitney is fudge packer. Do you want to know my opinion on Social Security?" Michael snapped.

_Michael can't be serious, Whitney isn't gay. He just can't be. _Max thought.

"Max do you have anything to say on this topic." Isabel asked.

Max realized then that he'd been staring and eavesdropping.

"Uh… no." he said his eyes quickly dropping back to his paper.

"Well I think I'll believe Michael's theory it's very comforting." Clark said.

"You do know you're gonna have to marry that girl before you can get in them draws." Pete said.

"You never know." Chloe said.

"Yep she could be a closet freak sitting in the closet with her closeted boyfriend." Pete said.

Max had heard enough, "This is a classroom not a barroom. We should be discussing something relevant to the class."

"I already know everything there is to know about Journalism and there is no need to know anything else." Chloe said.

"Show ya right." Pete agreed.

"Gossip is mean and vicious and it should not be discussed with in five feet of the people you are gossiping about," Max told them.

"They can't hear us they're discussing what dresses they are gonna buy for homecoming." Michael said.

Everyone laughed at the joke but Max. _That's it I'm never coming out. They'd laugh at me for weeks. Clark and Isabel are already suspicious because of what was on my computer. _Max thought.

"Do you see the way they are carrying on?" Clark said.

"Yeah some people would assume they are a couple." Isabel said.

"That's what they want you to think." Michael said.

"Ooh another conspiracy." Chloe said pulling out her laptop.

"Here we go again." Max muttered.

Max shook his head and got up to sharpen his pencil.

* * *

Whitney and Lana didn't hear a single thing that was being said about them from across the room. They were much too busy discussing fashion.

"Oh did you see Mikayla's skirt, a total fashion tragedy." Lana said.

"Whitney, are you listening to me?" Lana asked.

"Uh huh," Whitney said not paying attention to his best friend at all, his eyes were following Max Kent as he went to sharpen his pencil.

_He's so cute, _Whitney thought.

Lana poked him hard in the ribs ruining the fantasy he was starting to have in his mind. _That girl has got the boniest elbows in the free world. _Whitney thought.

"You know," Lana whispered.

"If you keep ignoring me every time a cute boy walks by someone is gonna see right through our perfect couple image." Lana said.

Whitney laughed, "What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't even lie you think he's hot." Lana said.

"I'll never tell,"

"I know you better than you know yourself Whitney Fordman," Lana said.

"And you were sooo checking him out."

"Whatever Lana. Are you coming by the store this afternoon to help out?" Whitney asked changing the subject.

His family owned a department store in town and he worked there sometimes after football practice, and Lana helped.

"Yeah how else am I going to get the cash to pay for my growing affinity for frilly pink blouses," Lana said her voice dripping with disdain.

_We all have to be something we're not, just to be who we are. _Whitney thought. He knew Lana despised being Smallville's Fairy Princess. She hated wearing so much pink. He knew she would love to come to school one day in a tight leather mini skirt. There would have to be so many explanations and Nell would be the worst. It would be the same if Whitney came out. His father would have a fit, and the guys on the team would hate him for it.

They were both just stuck. Stuck in their wholesome small town personas. Whitney was a junior he didn't have long to wait before he could shed his image. He knew a couple of dudes at KU that would make his coming out experience memorable. Whitney smiled at thought but he immediately remembered Lana.

_She'll be stuck here in the land of creamed corn and tractor pulls. _Whitney thought feeling really bad for his best friend.

"I think he's into you too,"

"Who?" Whitney asked.

"Don't give me that crap Whitney you know who I'm talking about," Lana said.

"It's not possible Lana."

"I've got the best gaydar in Lowell County,"

"Oh really,"

"Well how do you think I found you out?" Lana asked.

Whitney shrugged. _Might have to give her that one. _Whitney thought and a second later the bell rang.


	6. The Maniac in the Porsche

**Author's Note: Most of the dialog from this chapter will come from the pilot episode of_ Smallville_, and some of the next chapter will come from the _Roswell_ pilot. Okay with that said, much love to all those who reviewed so far and keep them coming. **

* * *

The Maniac in the Porsche

Clark hung around at the stadium after the pep rally, it wasn't really his intention he managed to get himself entranced by Lana Lang once again. He'd been pretending to tackle that issue he'd been having with Geometry, and he'd lost all track of time.

"Clark!"

Clark looked up quickly and saw his friend Pete standing there wearing his practice uniform.

"How do I look?"

"Like a tackle dummy. Break a–. Scratch that I hope you don't break anything." Clark said gathering up his stuff to leave.

Pete took off his helmet and looked at Clark with indignation.

"See ya later Pete," Clark called.

Clark went to his favorite spot to think.

It was on the Loeb Bridge. He had been going there since he was little looking out into the water always made him think of how big the world was and how small his problems seemed.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that truck that had just passed had drooped some barbed wire off the back. But he did notice the sound of tires popping. He turned just in time to see a light blue Porsche careening toward him. The last thing he saw before impact was the frightened expression on the face of the young man driving the Porsche.

_I wonder if aliens go to heaven when they die. _Clark thought.

* * *

Lex Luthor was from one of the richest families in the country and he still hated his life. He had just left the crap factory his father had given him to run. He was not at all pleased about having to come to Smallville. He would like to never set foot in this town again, and he'd told his father as much.

Naturally, his father had only laughed at him and gave him some famous quote. He was really so sick of hearing those.

_Well, one good thing about being so far down in the sticks is being away from him._

Like most twenty one year olds with a trust funds Lex hated his father, and for good reason. Lionel Luthor was a horrible, horrible man. Lex had seen a lot growing up with him in Metropolis after his mother died.

He fiddled with the radio in his Porsche, while he drove. Then a call came in on his cell phone. Lex was a good driver, really he even had his own gloves but between the alternative rock and the accountant he was cursing out he failed to see the barbed wire on the road ahead of him.

He drove over it. Cursing himself loudly he tried to break but the tires were out and he ended up swerving into a handsome teenage boy who was standing by the bridge. He ran into the boy and then the bridge then off into the water.

_Oh shit! _Lex thought just before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Getting hit by a car and then being driven off a bridge didn't hurt as much as Clark expected, he wasn't nearly as dead as he thought he would be.

Clark stopped wondering why he was still alive he'd never been much for existential thought. He sprung into action quickly rushing to the aid of the man who had hit him.

He peeled back the roof of the Porsche like it was merely a can of sardines and then he pulled the young man out breaking the seat belt as he did so. He swam them over to the bank of the river and started to revive the young man.

Clark started to perform what he could remember of CPR. He had never put his lips on another man's and he'd never really given it much thought. He just dived in and did it supplying air for the have drowned man.

He was fairly young despite his lack of hair. He looked rich too, the fancy car the expensive suit. He really hoped he'd make it through this.

"_Don't die on me."_ Clark whispered, and as if he heard him the man spit out the water that had taken up residence in his lungs and then his eyes fluttered open.

"I could have sworn I hit you," the man rasped out as he tried to sit up.

"If you did I'd be…" Clark let the sentence trail off.

_Dead. I would be dead. Why am I not dead? If ever there was a time for existential thought this is it. _Clark thought

* * *

.

Jonathan Kent was not pleased to get a call from Sherriff Ethan Rogers that his son had just been in an accident. He stomped past all the deputies and rescue workers once he'd finished gaping at the bridge. Some stupid son of a bitch had hit Clark and driven straight over the bridge.

"Who was the maniac driving that car?" he demanded.

A young man stepped forward, Jonathan recognized him immediately. He was a Luthor. The younger of the two. One was just the same as the other as far as Jonathan was concerned. They were both evil and shouldn't be suffered to live.

Killing the young billionaire was for another day. Getting Clark away from him was his main priority.

"That would be me. I'm Lex Luthor. You have one extrodinary boy Mr. Kent." Lex said offering his hand.

Jonathan didn't shake it he simply stalked forward over to where Clark was standing with a blanket over his shoulders looking out into the water.

"He saved my life if there's anything I can do­­–"

"Drive slower." Jonathan told him.

"Clark are you alright,"

Clark nodded absently without meeting his eyes.

"Son, go get in the truck."

Clark started up the hill and Jonathan followed, neither of them seeing what Lex was now staring at.

* * *

Lex watched as a crane pulled the Porsche out of the water. The roof had been ripped off the front was horribly mangled. And Lex could have sworn hell, he would have sworn he'd hit Clark with his car. If Clark hadn't stated that he saw Lex go over and dived in after him.

_I hit him and he ends up saving my life. The ironies never stop with me. _Lex smirked and then stalked off to talk to his insurance company.


	7. The shot heard all over town

**Author's Note: Most of the dialog from this chapter will come from the pilot episode of Roswell. Also Whitney knows his dad was in the ARMY. And Jack Fordman doesn't have heart problems in my fic. He has cancer. Anyways keep tha reviews coming when ya can. **

**There is another part to this story, its going to be in the Buffyverse though and it will spread to the Charmed Realm and then to the RosVille. This is the multi fandom crossover fic I've been promising. Anyways, on with the story.**

Whitney was working the counter at his family's department store. Fordmans' it was so appropriately named. Lana was sitting on the counter skimming the latest issue of _Alloy_.

"Pink Capri Pants are the last thing you need, go a customer needs your help on the floor." Whitney said snatching the catalog from her.

"Hey!" She said pouting.

"Lana," He said in a warning tone, "You're going to make me use my manager voice aren't you?"

Lana continued to sit there.

_I hate when she pulls this crap._

"_Go_ now." Whitney said.

"Fine, but I'm going to tell your dad you yelled at me." She whined.

Whitney gave her a look and pointed over to her section.

The bell over the door signaled the arrival of more customers. Whitney glanced over at the doorway just in time to see Max Kent and Michael Guerin enter the store.

Whitney sighed and quickly went over to his section.

_In your dreams Fordman. _

He left the new guy working the register, and went over to where a customer was having a problem with shoes.

* * *

Lana noticed a group of men over in the sporting good section having an argument.

_The best time for a smile and a great sales pitch._

"Can I interest you fellas in some titanium fishing rods?" Lana asked giving them a winning smile.

"No get your cute little ass out of here," One of the men responded.

"Okay." Lana turned on her heel with every intention of going to get Whitney.

But another customer stopped her and she got busy, she heard the argument between the men escalate.

She was the first person to scream when she saw the gun.

* * *

Whitney was minding his own business coming back from shoes when he heard a sound that sounded like a gun going off. He turned around just when Lana screamed.

He could have dodged the bullet but the stood there frozen in fear. It struck him in the stomach and he hit the cool tile floor five seconds later than he should have.

He could only remember being scared like this once, and it was quite recently too.

He had been camping with some guys from the team and he'd gotten bitten by wild dog.

This was way scarier. He hated knowing that seventeen years was all he would get to live.

He could hear Lana calling for him. He could hear the door slam shut and the ringing of the little bell above it. He tried to fight the pain.

_I'm stronger than this damn it! I can hold out until the ambulance gets here. _

* * *

Max and Michael had come into Fordman's Department Store for different reasons.

Michael wanted some paint. Max wanted to check out Whitney, so he tagged along.

Max heard the shot when they were on their way to the register. Lana was kneeling on the floor a few feet away screaming for Whitney.

_That is the shit I just can't take. He'll run up hug her and ask her if she's alright. _Max thought fleetingly.

Three really fat truckers ran out the door around that time. Max could hear Michael cursing behind him.

"Whitney!" Lana shrieked climbing to her feet and going over to where someone was laying flat out on the floor in between two shelves, his torso hidden.

The shoes and the jeans looked familiar to Max. He pushed in front of her to see who it was.

It was Whitney and he was hurt, Max knew he had to do something. If he didn't Whitney would surely die. And if he did well, things would never be the same.

"Go call an ambulance." Max told her a bit harshly.

She nodded still sobbing and ran for the phone.

Michael worked crowd control for him, a pair over zealous tourists were trying get a peek at what he was about to do.

He quickly dropped to his knees straddling the barely conscious blonde boy.

Max ripped Whitney's already ruined shirt.

_I hope this works,_ Max prayed to all the gods he didn't believe in.

"Whitney," He whispered.

"I can't help you if you don't look at me."

Whitney slowly opened his eyes, and Max pressed a hand to the wound.

Max pooled all of his energy into making the wound close. Which meant that he took some of Whitney into himself.

A rush of images from Whitney's childhood hit him all at once. When he finally pulled back he was dazed from all the emotions he'd felt inside of the blonde boy, but the wound was closed.

The approach of the sirens was undeniable now.

"Keys, now." Michael demanded snapping his fingers.

Max threw him the keys and his friend ran out of the store to go bring the jeep

Max grabbed the red paint that Michael was going to buy and poured it all over Whitney.

* * *

Whitney heard a familiar voice calling to him, asking him to open his eyes.

Slowly, he opened them and looked up, blue eyes met brown and a hand pressed over his wound and then something incredible happened. When Max moved his hand the wound was gone.

Whitney couldn't believe what just happened to him, he'd been shot and he nearly died and he was healed by Max Kent.

He blinked rapidly looking up at the dark haired boy who was looking at him pleadingly.

_He's so cute. _Whitney thought.

"When the gun went off you fell, and spilled paint on yourself. Please don't tell anyone," Max whispered.

Whitney could actually see the fear in Max's amber colored eyes.

Max pulled Whitney to his feet before running out the out the door.

Whitney stood there watching Max leave.

_Don't worry Max, I won't tell anyone. _Whitney thought, _I don't know what the fuck happened myself. _

* * *

Lana paced the floor as she tried to give Deputy Anderson a description of the gunmen.

"Well, one was like kind of like the dude from the Bounty commercial, except fatter and with one of those ZZ Top beards. And the other was like an old fat Mr. Clean and the third one was definitely that man from Family Feud, Richard something or other." Lana explained.

"Miss Lang that would be something to go on if Mr. Clean and the Bounty guy went on a shooting spree with Richard Karn." Deputy Anderson said.

Lana's fingers twirled around the gem on her necklace absently playing with the polished shard of meteor. She found herself doing that a lot this time of year.

_It's been 12 years; I know everyone wishes I would just get over it already. But I just can't. I'm only fifteen and I'm pretty much all alone in this world. _

"…Miss Lang? Miss Lang are you listening to me?" the Deputy asked.

Lana snapped out of her pitiful reverie.

"Yes."

"Could you try to give me a better description this time please?"

"Alright."

* * *

Whitney had ran and changed shirts before police got there. He had already been questioned by Deputy Anderson. They were just waiting for the Sheriff to arrive.

Whitney didn't know why they still wanted to talk to him, he didn't see the gunman. But he knew it had something to do with those two creepy tourists that were hanging out in the greeting card section.

The kept walking around almost like they were looking for something.

Whitney was about to go over and ask them what in the hell were they doing but at that exact moment Sheriff Whitman swept into the store with Whitney's dad and Lana's aunt Nell in tow.

Whitney's father came directly over to where he was sitting.

"What happened here son? Are you alright?" his father more demanded than asked.

Whitney wanted to respond _Sir yes sir! _But he suppressed the urge,

"I'm fine sir." Whitney responded.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Some truckers from out of town had a gun and it went off."

"No one got hurt did they?"

"What is the bullshit they are telling me about you falling down? Did you get scared Whitney?" His father sneered.

"I tripped." Whitney lied trying to keep his face impassive.

His father smirked, knowing full well that he'd successfully gotten to him.

"You need to get your pansy ass in gear. No son of mine is going to be a 'fraidy cat sissy boy. If I'd been here I would of done something wrestled the guy to the ground and took his gun, I wouldn't want to be shown up in front of my girl. But I guess you don't have any pride son," His father mocked walking away.

_I do have pride, just not pride for this "family"._

"So the gunmen where from out of town, and no injuries except the boy who fell?" Whitney over heard the Sheriff ask.

"Yes sir, the truckers are long gone, no money was stolen seems like just an argument that got out of hand." Deputy Anderson said.

Whitney watched Nell question Lana on what had happened. Lana was one of the few he knew who could relate to his family situation. Lana looked at him pleadingly.

Sheriff Whitman stepped up directly blocking his view of Lana and Nell.

"I heard you took a little fall,"

Well, there was one other person who understood was the Sheriff's son Alex.

"Yes sir the floor was slippery and I just went down,"

"I bet you did. Did you see the truckers that were in here."

"No sir, I didn't see them. I was coming from shoes and they were by the outdoor supplies." Whitney said.

"So the bullet came in your direction,"

"Sheriff?" The squirrelly tourist guy asked.

"I'm taking a statement here. I'll be with you two in a minute."

The guy nodded and went to stand by his girlfriend who was biting her nails and pacing a small space.

_Well at least they aren't poking around over there where I got shot anymore. _Whitney thought.

"So you didn't see anything son."

"No. I just heard Lana screaming and hollering for me and that was about it." Whitney said.

"Alright."

"What did you have to say?" Sheriff Whitman asked the squirrelly guy.

"We searched this place up and down and we didn't find a bullet. I doubt your guys did either."

"We didn't find nothing Sheriff." Anderson said.

"That seems a little suspect to me. Gun goes off pointed in that direction, but where's the bullet." Sheriff Whitman said.

Whitney gulped and took a step back from the conversation, he could feel his father's eyes trained on him.

He couldn't keep any secrets from his father, except– the really important one. He was saving that for when he wanted his dad to have coronary.

Whitney hung around until he was dismissed by his dad.

Lana had already went home with Nell so he didn't have to drop her off he went straight home.

His mother was at bridge club, or bingo or whatever housewives did at night. His dad was still at the store. So he had the house to himself.

He went up to his room and stripped down to his jeans, headed to his bathroom to take a shower.

Though no one was home. He closed the bathroom door, he didn't want his mother to get an eyeful if she came to put clothes away or something. When he went to close the door he glimpsed his reflection the strange sliver hand print on his abs made him do a double take.

It was in the exact spot where he'd been shot.

_Damn,_ Whitney thought.

* * *

Max had to listen to Michael's ranting for an hour. Then he had to sit through a boring dinner. Isabel was working.

Clark was insanely quiet, Max made a mental note to schedule in a brotherly chat. Michael had stayed though and covered for Max. Because Max had no doubt that he would have blurted out the incident at Fordmans.

His father made a comment about the day being high tension or whatever, because of Clark's little incident on the bridge and what had happened at Fordman's.

It was more than high tension, the boy Max was in love with had been shot and _he _had healed him. And when he did he got a chance to see inside of him past the jock persona to the Whitney he used to know, and he'd discovered two things.

One: Whitney was a very deeply troubled guy.

And two: Michael was right, Whitney was gay and he had thing for _him._

And now Max surely couldn't talk to him now, he had saved the guy's life thus revealing he was an alien freak.

_Oh shit! He's gonna have questions. What in the fuck do I tell him? _Max thought.

The brotherly chat didn't go as well as planned.

"Usually when two people have a conversation it is usually an exchange. I ask you a question you give me answer. That kind of thing," Max said.

"I'm just not feeling all that chatty tonight. I'll listen though if you wanna talk." Clark said climbing to bed.

Max sat at the desk still working on an assignment that wasn't due for another six weeks.

"I just wanted know what's going on, you barely ate at dinner and you were so quite. I'm usually the broody one."

"Nothing, I'm just feeling a little out place, I keep wonderin' why we're here."

"I wonder that sometimes myself. You've never been much of an existentialist, why did you get so distant all of a sudden?" Max asked.

"I had an experience today that changed all that. My whole life I thought I was some guy. Now I'm beginning to think there's more to me than that. That I have destiny or whatever."

"We all have destiny Clark, it just depends on whether we follow it or not. Personally, I like the idea of being able to choose my own fate and not have my life mapped out by some nonexistent mystical force."

"Yeah I forgot you don't believe in anything."

"I believe in people. Like you, and Isabel, and Michael, I believe in Mom and Dad too." Max said.

"But as for organized religion, that's not my scene." Max added.

"Do you believe in Whitney?"

"Can we not go there?"

"Alright, but I do believe there a reason we're all here Max. Not just us but everyone." Clark said.

"You've been reading Pete's comic books again haven't you?" Max asked.

"No, but you have to be a least curious about why you're here."

"I'm just here, in time we'll see where we end up." Max said.

"Alright I'll hold you to that Max. I'm sure you'll be off at some fancy college giving them hell about molecular biology or literature or whatever your major will be." Clark said.

Just then Isabel burst into the room.

"Do you have any idea what people have been saying about you two in town?"

"Damn Isabel give me freaking heart attack why don't you!" Clark said.

Isabel rolled her eyes and took off the smock she had to wear over her shirt.

"Kiss my ass Clark."

Max noticed how she blushed as soon as she said it.

"Sorry force of habit, I've said that twenty times today at work." Isabel said her ice queen exterior back into place.

Max saw through it, _Something is up with Isabel. _

"Anyways," She said wiping her bangs out of her eyes.

"Did you really jump off the bridge and save Lex Luthor?" Isabel asked.

Clark averted his eyes, "Yes."

"Awesome, so Luthor is probably going to give you like a ton of money and your going to be so sweet and buy your darling big sister a whole new wardrobe with tons of Jim Choos."

"I doubt he's gonna give me anything. You don't save a person's life just to get stuff."

Isabel rolled her eyes.

"What are you a superhero or a charity worker?"

Max could only think of what he'd like to get in return for saving Whitney.

"And you I heard that Whitney Fordman fainted when the gun went off and you went over and calmed him down." Isabel said.

"It's true." Max said.

"Are you going get with him already, cause you've been pining for him a long time."

Max shot her a death glare.

"She's right," Clark said.

"Why haven't you gotten with Lana?" Max snapped.

"If you would go ahead and take Whitney out there would be nothing stopping me."

"Is Lex as hot in person as he is in the papers?" Isabel asked.

"I don't know! I wasn't checking him out or anything." Clark said.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough, he is living in Smallville now. And I need me a real man."

Clark groaned and covered his ears.

Max smirked knowing Clark's torture was just beginning.

"I'm going downstairs to watch a little TV. You two will behave yourselves while I'm gone." Max asked.

They weren't listening to him, Isabel was going on and on about needing a real man and Clark kept shaking his head.

_Why is everyone so fucking crazy today? _Max wondered as he started down stairs.


	8. All about Chemistry

**Thanks for the reviews. Better late than never on the update front. But that's okay. I don't own most of this dialog it's from both pilots.**

Alex Whitman listened to Lana's rant about Whitney.

_Girls…can't live with them…don't want to…_he thought

He decided to present Lana with a bit of truth, "It says right here that shots were fired but no one was hurt."

"Well, then why is Whitney avoiding me? First of all Whitney always picks me up in the mornings and today he drove right by my house, where is he now huh Alex? Whitney always eats lunch with us."

_I don't know maybe he got tired of the whining and the ranting but maybe that's just me. _He thought and then chastised himself for being mean, and out of his mouth came something even meaner, "I don't see Tina here either maybe they are in the eraser room."

Lana glared at him, "Like that will ever happen. I'm serious Alex are you listening to me?"

"I am listening but this is just you jumping to another irrational height of conclusion. Whitney's fine nothing happened. It's all right here in the _Torch_ if you don't believe me." Alex said waving the paper in her face.

Lana yanked it away, "I know and Chloe would never pass up an opportunity to get a bizarre scoop. But it just all feels so wrong."

"You're in shock after the shooting yesterday, it was traumatic experience." He droned in a monotone that was sure to annoy her.

"Don't patronize me you Dr. Phil wannabe motherfucker." Lana hit him with the paper.

"Lana quit playing with me." He snatched the paper back.

Lana was fumbling in her purse for something; Alex knew exactly what it was.

"Could you not do that in here? This place is crawling with teachers." He asked.

"I'm just a little stressed out right now." Lana said gripping the small canister in her right hand and slipping off to the bathroom.

_I really wish she wouldn't do that._ Alex thought before scampering off to Chemistry class.

* * *

Max's day went to pot right after he and Michael successfully embarrassed Clark at lunch.

_Payback for the other day at the mall,_ Max thought. It was in fact well justified. Isabel and Clark had sufficiently embarrassed Max not even a week before in Barnes and Noble.

Again he found himself running late for his Bio/Chemistry class. It was one of those rare classes that managed to teach both classes at the same time, it was one of the three classes he had with Whitney. Alex Whitman was also taking the class. Max was fairly cool with Alex. He always hung out with Tina Greer and Lana and he wasn't gay but he didn't have a thing for either them, he seemed to be fixated on Isabel, like half of the boys in the sophomore class.

_That could be a good way to get her back, revenge of the nerds' style, _Max thought but he quickly dismissed it, Alex was a cool guy he couldn't do that to him.

He finally entered the classroom to see Whitney sitting where his usual lab partner sat.

"Hi," Whitney said, staring at Max intently with blue eyes.

"Hey." Max mumbled with a pencil in his mouth.

_Smooth move, _Max thought.

"Rachel Munds and Peter Gullah gave each other mono, so we're gonna have be partners, for the week." Whitney told him.

"Oh." Max said again around the pencil, finally he took it out blushing as he sat down.

"Today," Mrs. Lynch proclaimed, "we will be looking at human cells I want everyone on the right to take a sample from their cheek with the swab and those on the left to prepare the slide of plant DNA."

"I'm plant slide guy" Whitney said.

_Fuck! _Max thought, he was sitting on the right he had to think fast.

He raised his hand, "Mrs. Lynch, I umm just remembered… I need to see the nurse she told me to come back later and she'd tell me what my charts said."

"Are you sick Mr. Kent?" she asked deadpan serious and the class died laughing.

"I think I might be coming down that that bug that's been going around." He said.

* * *

Whitney was not at all a science wiz. He was taking Bio/Chemistry for the third semester, and he hated it, at least he was somehow passing this time around. Rachel had been a good lab partner.

_Note to self: don't partner up with any of the guys from the team for science, you'll fail every time. _Whitney tho0ught.

Since Max had came and went so quickly he was stock doing the assignment on his own, he got some cells from his own cheek and put them on the slide. It was not as easy as it sounded, it took him fifteen minutes before he could see it through the scope.

_Human cells, boring. _He thought.

A thought came to him, Max had left his pencil on the lab table the pencil that had been in his mouth. He wondered out of curiosity if Max's cells looked the same as his.

_Well, of course they do dumb ass, what in the hell else would they look like. _Whitney scolded himself as he scraped the cells from Max's pencil, which took him even longer than getting his own cells from the swab.

_At least when this semester is finished I will have learned a few things about science, _he thought as he looked through the microscope.

_Green cells, not at all human. _Whitney thought.

He destroyed the slides and when the class was over he made it his mission to track Max down. It didn't take him long to find him, it was another one of those weird things he'd been doing lately. It was more than as if he could sense him, he smelled him. Not in that bad after gym class and no shower kind of way, but he guessed the way dogs or something could. He'd been able to do it with everyone recently and he hadn't the slightest idea why.

He found Max in the music room, sitting at the piano playing some great tragic piece.

_I wonder why he isn't in the orchestra, he's really good. _Whitney thought.

"Max." Whitney said allowing the door to slam behind him.

Max stopped his playing and turned to face him, "Whitney…"

"Hey, um we need to talk about yesterday, and kinda about today too."

"Okay," Max said.

_I thought this was gonna take all day. _Whitney said.

"Um… today in class we had to look at cells right?" Whitney paused, and Max nodded rising from the piano bench and pacing the length of the room.

"Max can we just focus for a minute," Whitney said blushing as he raised the hem of his t-shirt revealing the hand print on his stomach.

"You left early and didn't stay for the assignment, but you left your pencil on the table and I scraped some cells from you pencil and looked at them under the scope. The cells they weren't normal….Maybe we should go back to the lab and I can take another sample and see if I got things wrong which is quite possible that I got the wrong cells." Whitney said in a rush.

"You didn't get this wrong." Max said.

"What?" Whitney asked.

_Okay this is weirder than my whole sniffing thing,_ Whitney thought.

"Umm…okay… what are you?" Whitney asked cutting to the chase.

"Well, I'm not from around here." Max said after a pause.

"Okay then where are you from?" Whitney asked not all liking where this was heading.

Max raised his hand and pointed upward.

"North Dakota?" Whitney asked, Max simply pointed higher.

"Canada?"

_I didn't know Canadians had supernatural powers and different DNA. _Whitney thought.

Max pointed higher still.

The realization finally dawned on Whitney, "You're not an… al–alien are you?"

"I prefer the term not of this earth… that really sounds dumb now that I've said it aloud." Max chuckled.

Whitney was not all amused he was positively frightened, he took a step back and finally took a breath.

"I guess it isn't the time to joke is it?" Max said.

_I would have a wicked crush on someone not of this earth wouldn't I? _Whitney thought.

He had to get the hell out of there, "Max, I just remembered I've got to go start my shift."

Whitney backed away until he could turn around without feeling overwhelming guilt for running away, but he was scared shitless once again. He couldn't stop himself from breaking into a full blown run.

Max was there before he reached the door, and pushed it closed when he tried to open it.

"You can't tell anyone what I told you today. No one can no about this, not Lana, not Alex, not the guys on the team, not your parents, no one. Please don't saying anything." Max whispered in Whitney's ear.

_That was so hot… wait a minute…that was more of a plea than a threat,_ Whitney thought once he was finally able to get out of the music room, he realized he didn't really want to.

* * *

Clark survived a mediocre day at Smallville High. The attention he got from the whole hero thing was annoying; the only person on the little Clark bandwagon was Chloe. She asked a million questions and took his picture. Pete being the good and lazy friend he was gave him genial clap on the back smiled and walked away without any lengthy congratulations. Some girls asked him questions about Lex, the same questions Isabel had asked only with more squealing. They wanted to know Lex's height his weight what he smelled like if he was really bald or did he shave his head.

Clark didn't know how to answer those questions and Michael and Max didn't help matters any they made a big scene at lunch, and Clark got all red and there was some clapping. He had never been more excited about boarding a yellow school bus. Isabel had a meeting for Homecoming Court and Max had chess club meetings and Clark didn't know where in the hell Michael had gone to.

Clark was a bit depressed when he got off the bus, and he didn't really notice the huge red Ford F150 extended cab truck sitting in the driveway. His mother was smirking at him from where she sat on the tractor a few feet away.

"Mom whose truck is that?" He asked raising a dark brow finally really noticing it.

"Yours," she answered reaching in her pocket and holding out a card.

_Fucking right!_ Clark thought

"It's a gift from Lex Luthor." She said handing it to him.

Clark opened the card and read quickly, "Dear Clark, drive safely, always in your debt, the Maniac in the Porsche."

_Karma has its rewards and finally some disbursement got to Clark Kent._

Clark beamed his day had greatly improved, but there was only one thing missing the keys.

"Mom where are the keys?" He prayed that they weren't where he thought they were.

_Now just give me the keys,_ he thought.

"Your father has them." She said.

_Well, maybe I won't get that karmic reward disbursement today._

"It figures." Clark said just as little sliver Mazda sports car pulled into the driveway; he could hear the unmistakable voice of his sister telling her friends that she'd call them later.

"Whoa, sweet ride whose it?" Isabel asked once she'd closed the door and joined them.

"Isn't it though?" Clark asked as the two admired the truck, Martha shook her head and drove off on her tractor.

"Gift from a certain bald billionaire?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah." Clark said.

"So why aren't we taking it for a spin?" she asked.

"Well, daddy dearest has the keys and he probably isn't going to give them up without a fight." Clark said.

"Right. Dad hates the Luthors almost as much as he hates flashy expensive things. He made me return the necklace that Warren McGready from the Metropolis Sharks gave me last year." Isabel said.

"A real tragedy," Clark said sarcastically.

_Why does everything have to be about her?_ Clark wondered.

"It really was. It was a really expensive white gold necklace with a four carat diamond pendant." Isabel said, ignoring her brother as she fantasized about the necklace that had been hers for less than a day.

"You should at least try, maybe he won't look a gift horse like a new truck in the mouth." Isabel said hopefully.

"Alright. I'm going in." Clark said walking over to where their dad was working the thrasher.

_Like I even stand a chance of getting that truck, if I couldn't have it why did he have to let me see it. It's just like Lana she's right there not even half a mile away, but I'm never gonna be with her. _

"I know how much you want it son, but you can't keep it." He said without even looking up.

"Why not." Clark demanded.

His father sighed but didn't answer, Clark assumed he didn't have legitimate answer as to why he couldn't keep the truck.

"I saved the guy's life Dad." Clark said as his father look of the goggles and faced him.

"So you think you deserve a prize?"

"Don't put words in my mouth; you know that is not what I meant. How about you drive the new one and I drive the old one. That way everybody wins." Clark said.

"It's not about winning Clark."

"What is it about? Money? It's not like Lex broke the bank to get the truck." Clark said stomping up the steps.

"Son, I know you're upset, it's normal."

"Hey, Clark I guess you finally did something normal." Isabel said venturing further into the barn and standing next to their dad.

"Normal? You call this normal." He said stomping down the steps and over to the thrasher.

"No, I call it a temper tantrum. I'll admit Dad is being unreasonable but you're being childish." Isabel said.

"Unreasonable," Jonathan muttered.

Clark rolled his eyes, "This is not normal." He said turning the machine back on and sticking his whole arm down it.

The machine protested at the intrusion, and both his sister and his father ran over to make him pull his arm out. He pulled out just before they reached him. His arm was completely intact the sleeve of the flannel shirt he was wearing was another story entirely.

"I didn't dive in after Lex's car he hit me going sixty miles an hour. So tell me that's normal Dad? I'd give anything to be normal." Clark said stomping off to his hide way in the loft.

* * *

"Isabel go find Max we're having a family meeting in half an hour."

"What's going on Daddy?" She asked.

_I know exactly what's going on but Daddy needs me to humor him. Lord knows the boys won't do it. _Isabel thought.

"Your mother and I are finally going to tell you something we've been keeping from you all these years."

_To hell with humoring him.. _Isabel thought.

"The fact that we're aliens from a distant planet. We kind of figured that out on our own dad." Isabel said.

Jonathan Kent looked gob smacked for the first time in a long time. And Isabel couldn't help being proud of herself.

"Just go get your brother." He said once he maintained his composure, but Isabel had another bombshell to drop on him.

_It's not over yet._

"Should I get Michael as well, this does involve him too."

"What does it have to do what that chain smoking juvenile delinquent?"

"He's alien too," Isabel said.

Her father's jaw dropped a good six inches, Isabel decided to leave the scene just as her mother approached having heard everything.

"You didn't know about Michael? Honey I could have told you that," Isabel heard her mother say.

Isabel laughed all the way into the house, it was good to have relatively understanding parents, and a smart mom was always good to have around. Isabel went in to call Max and Michael. They were both still at school, Michael in detention and Max at a chess club meeting. She called Max's cell first and he answered on third ring.

"Isabel this better be important, I think he's going to jump me."

"Finally, it's about time you and Whitney finally got down to that." Isabel said.

"Isabel!" Max practically screeched into the phone so loudly Isabel had to move away from it some.

_Drama King burst my eardrum why don't you? _She thought.

"I am playing CHESS! What in the hell do you want?" Max demanded.

"You can dial back the attitude; I take it you haven't spoken to Whitney since yesterday…"

"If this is what you called to talk to me about, I'm hanging up," Max said.

"Dad needs you for a family meeting, he's going to finally state the obvious, about our alien ancestry." Isabel said.

"He figured it out?"

"Nah, I told him. Mom knew we knew all along, she knew about Michael too."

"So I should bring Michael with me?" Max asked.

"That would be greatly appreciated. Just one tidbit of info first, Clark didn't jump in after Lex's car it hit him." Isabel revealed.

"Whoa, I knew that kid was tough."

Isabel made a dismissive noise, "If he's so tough how am I able to make him cry once a week?"

"Clark's tough on the outside, Isabel he's a real sensitive kid underneath." Max said.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I'll be there in about ten minutes." Max said.

"Okay." Isabel hung up just as her mom entered the room.

"Are they on their way?" she asked.

Isabel nodded, "Yeah. Is Dad talking to Clark?"

"Uh huh, if you hurry you can eavesdrop on the end of the conversation. I'll tell you about the beginning later if I get details about what you hear."

"'Kay Mom." Isabel said running out of the house and to the barn, she slipped in as quietly as possible.

"Izzy you can come on up Dad's done talking." Clark said.

_Shit, that kid has ears like a bat I swear._

"Shit!" Isabel said, "How'd you know I was down here?"

"We heard the screen door slam twice; you didn't think we'd notice you doing it for the past ten years. You and your mother work in shifts." Her father said coming down the stairs with Clark following close behind.

"Did you call Max?" Clark asked.

"Yeah he's on his way, he should be here in few minutes with Michael."

"I can't believe you kids knew. And you didn't tell me." Their father mused.

"Being able to do this," Isabel said waving her hand above her head and causing a light snowfall in the barn, "is a dead giveaway that we're either aliens or witches. Since you didn't hear me do incantations to make that happen it gives a clear idea of what I'm not."

"Cool. I didn't no you could do that." Clark said, "I thought all your powers were good for were changing the color of your lipstick to match your outfit."

Isabel glared at him, "I should fry you with some lighting,"

"You can't do that." Clark said.

"Wanna bet." Isabel said just as she heard Old Bob come to a stop in the driveway.

Bob was Max's trusty jeep which didn't look at trusty to the casual observer. But it had never been towed at least since they had it and, their dad won it in a poker game and they'd fixed it up for Max's sixteenth birthday, more like Clark helped their dad fix it up and Isabel made snide comments and Max studied.

* * *

"I heard there was meeting of Aliens Anonymous here. My name is Michael." Michael said entering the barn.

"Hi Michael," Isabel and Clark both said at the same time.

"I don't wanna hear anymore jokes from your goofy ass," Jonathan Kent said pointing at Michael, "This is a serious."

"Come on Dad lighten up," Max said walking into the barn.

"Don't think for a second your gonna get off without showing me what special abilities you have." Jonathan said.

_I knew there was no way I was going to get out of doing that, _Michael thought.

"I'm not very good," he said.

"Go on I ain't got all day, I got them hogs to get in,"

Michael extended his right hand and concentrated. He managed to blast a bale of hay which ended up catching fire. Max walked over calmly and waved a hand over it extinguishing the flames.

"He's one of us Dad, we remember him." Max said.

Isabel nodded.

"You said you didn't remember anything about what your life was like before we found you," Martha entered the barn and joined the discussion with one fail swoop.

_Uh oh, Max and Isabel lying to the parentals thought I'd never see the day._ Michael thought.

Isabel looked like she was going to cry, "Mom, we didn't know how to tell you guys. We don't remember much, just when we woke up. It was like we were in these pod things kind of like we sleeping, the three of us."

"There was another girl, she hadn't woke up when we left. We all sensed danger coming. And we went out into the desert," Max explained.

"We walked for days before we reached the road." Isabel said tearfully.

"We all saw the headlights at the same time. Isabel grabbed my hand; I knew everything would be alright if we stayed together. Michael didn't take my hand; he stayed behind the fence." Max continued.

"So begins my life as a dumb ass." Michael muttered.

"You aren't a dumb ass, you were scared Michael," Isabel said.

_Damn it she's doing that creepy standing too close to me thing again, _Michael thought As Isabel's dark eyes seemed to swallow him whole as she stared at him.

"How come we've never discussed this until now?" Clark asked.

"Your mother and I felt it was best to let sleeping dogs lie." Jonathan said wringing out a pair of gloves.

"Sleeping alien heritages lie you mean." Clark said.

"That made no sense." Isabel to told him.

"Goes ditto for me." Michael said.

Clark rolled his eyes, "So what do we do now?"

"You kids need to lay low for a while, and after you return the truck Clark, I don't want you to have any more contact with Lex Luthor."

"Come on Dad he seems like a fairly nice guy." Isabel began before Clark could even reply.

"You haven't even met him." Jonathan said.

"Come on Dad, everyone knows half that bullshit in the papers isn't even true." Clark said.

"With him around things won't be boring around these parts at least," Martha said.

"Martha, don't tell me you want these kids hanging out with Lex Luthor?" Jonathan Kent said sounding appalled.

"I doubt Lex has time for friends especially friends still in high school, but not to ask the children not to have any contact with him is a bit harsh don't you think?" Martha asked.

Jonathan made grunting noise and started to walk away, "Is that all you have to say I've got to go get them hogs in."

* * *

"And I've got to get to class. You guys are on your own for dinner." Martha said.

"We'll just have burgers or something in town." Isabel suggested.

"Bring something back for your dad." She said as she and her husband leaving the four aliens alone in the barn.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting down for an early dinner at Bill's Burger Barn in town, Isabel sat down at the table with four bottles of Tabasco sauce. She was still fuming from what Michael had just told her.

"Just when I thought I had a semi normal life you go and blow it all with one random act of stupidity." She told Max.

"And you how could you let him do this?" She demanded of Michael who shrugged and took a bite of his hamburger.

"I'm not the one who thinks he's a superhero. You didn't get down on Clark for saving Lex's life." Max said eyeing Clark.

"I'm not in on this one I was just standing on the bridge. All I did was get him out of the car and give him CPR. I didn't resurrect him from the dead." Clark said.

Isabel had never been so outdone, _He would stoop as low as to pick on Clark when he's the one in trouble. _

"Don't get down on Clark he had nothing to do with that. This about you." Isabel said.

"I know, I'm sorry guys. I've said that I was sorry a hundred times." Max said.

"You're sorry? You can say you're sorry a hundred more it won't change anything, you went and broke the rules the rules we made Max. Clark didn't." Isabel said.

"You use your powers all the time." He accused just as she was melting the cheese on her burger.

"He's got a point Isabel." Michael said around a mouthful of food.

"Whose side or you on?" She demanded.

_He should be on MY side,_ Isabel thought though she really didn't know why he would be on her side.

"Whoever's side that will let us finish our food without anymore of this drama. The important thing is to contain this, we just need to figure out what to tell Jock boy. He isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed." Michael said.

Isabel was about to pick up her hamburger and take a bite when she saw the expression on Max's face.

"You told him!" she exclaimed horrified.

It was enough to make Michael drop his food, "Are you fucking kidding me dude?"

"I didn't have a choice." Max said.

"Dad says you always have a choice Max. Especially when it comes to this." Clark said.

"You could have lied Max!" Isabel shouted.

"Everything will be fine guys." Max said.

"Don't you realize that everything has changed?" Isabel asked.

"No it hasn't." Max said.

"She's right. It's time we leave Smallville." Michael said getting up and walking away from the table.

"Michael we can't leave." Max said dropping bills on the table, and following leaving Isabel and Clark sitting in shock.

"We can't leave Smallville its home. Where would we go Michael?" Isabel asked getting up and dragging Clark along.

"L-leave Smallville…" Clark stuttered.

"Maybe to you three. The Kent's are like real parents to you. My foster dad just keeps me around to collect a monthly check." Michael said once they were outside.

_Sometimes I forget Michael doesn't have it easy. _Isabel thought.

"Don't you realize Smallville is not home it's probably not even our solar system? There's a whole big world out there and even bigger galaxy once the three of you realize that there is more in this world than cows and Kansas." Michael said heading over to where Max's jeep was parked.

The three took time to let Michael's words sink in, Max spoke first.

"This is going to be okay. We'll just lay low, we'll go to school tomorrow like normal." Max said.

Isabel pushed past him and climbed into the jeep, "Okay? Lay low? Is that your big plan?"

"You know just as well as I do that it's only a matter of time before they find us and turn us over to some secret government agency where they poke us and prod us and oh yeah… exterminate us." She said tying her hair back.

Clark climbed in the back and sat beside her Max walked around and got in the jeep and Michael got up front.

_Heaven knows what you've got to prove_

_I think I'm paranoid _

_Complicated_

_I think I'm paranoid_

_Manipulated_

* * *

Whitney arrived home from school to find his mother and Lana sitting in the living room. Lana had the face smile pasted on her face he could see her twitching from the door.

_She's stoned as usual._ He realized.

"There he is, I've got to go get dinner finished up. Would you like to stick around for dinner?" his mother asked Lana.

"I'm not really hungry," Lana responded.

_You wouldn't be now would you? You're always hopped up on that Coke you never eat. _He thought.

"You can stay if you like we have plenty," his mother said walking back into the kitchen.

"So I called you like a thousand times." Lana said.

"I know I've just been busy." He replied sitting his backpack down.

"Whitney, what happened yesterday?" she asked.

"What do you mean? You know what happened, you were there." Whitney said.

"Was I?"

"You need to quit doing that stuff if you can't remember what you did yesterday," he said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, and you know that this isn't paint." She said holding up the red apron he had to wear at work that she had sitting in her lap the whole time.

"It looks a lot like blood to me." She said standing up and bringing it for him to inspect.

He still hadn't moved from where he stood in front of the door.

_I know this is your cracked out way of being concerned but I can't tell you Lana. It isn't my secret to tell. _Whitney thought.

"I've got to get some things done for tomorrow." Whitney said.

"Our "anniversary"?" She asked doing air quotes.

Whitney rolled his eyes, "No, it's Homecoming. You and Nell are going to alterations done on your dress at seven."

"Homecoming. Right…I knew that." She said.

"Weren't you supposed to be at cheerleading practice like two hours ago?" He asked.

"Oh crap…" she said. "I've got to go…"

_She really needs to stop using. _He thought.

* * *

An hour and half later Whitney was downtown at the tailor's with Alex getting refitted for their tuxes. They had made this plans a week ago and he couldn't get out of them he needed his tux for tomorrow. He already knew he was going to be Homecoming King he couldn't show up naked to the dance and even though he considered not going, he knew it would look weird if he didn't go.

"Hey Whitney whatdya think?" Alex asked from outside of the dressing room.

Whitney opened the door with out thinking.

"Are you seriously trying to be the laughing stock of the school two years running at this thing?" Whitney asked frowning at what his friend was wearing.

"I dare to be different Whitney," Alex said adjusting the collar on the yellow eighties mockery of a tuxedo.

_Daring to be different is a nice idea, but different and tacky are too different things. _Whitney thought but he didn't have the heart to tell Alex that the tux looked ridiculous.

"Do you really hate it? I don't see what's wrong with it." Alex said still staring in the mirror.

"You look like Prince dressed you." Whitney said, "If you want to go retro why don't you get that really cool blue zoot suit."

"Or I could just get the powder blue tux…" Alex said gazing longingly at the horrible powder blue Dumb and Dumber tux he'd worn last year.

"NO!" Whitney yelled causing his friend to look at him sharply.

"Whitney what's that on your stomach?" Alex asked with the hint of a stutter.

Whitney looked down realizing that he hadn't got a chance to button up the dress shirt he'd just slid it own when Alex asked his opinion.

_Fuck! _Whitney thought butting the shirt quickly.

"The cheerleaders made me and some of the guys paint signs after practice. Megan Graham thought it would be funny to give all the guys the touch," Whitney lied.

"Uh huh…" Alex said he seemed torn between disbelief and the thought of Megan touching him with a paint covered hand.

_That was a close one._ Whitney thought.

"Okay this or the powder blue?" he asked.

"Which one do you think will complement your date's dress better?"

"You mean the nonexistent date that I'm taking to prom? What she wears pretty much goes with anything." Alex said.

"Why don't you ask Tina? She'd go with you." Whitney said.

Alex just looked at him.

"Still holding out for Isabel Kent I see." Whiney said.

"I don't want her to see me at the dance with another girl not even Tina who I would never take as a _date_, date. She would think that I was attached, and I don't want her to think I was attached. I mean just incase I ever work up the courage to ask her to dance, I don't want her to say no because she thinks I'm _with _Tina." Alex explained.

Whitney rolled his eyes, "Okay first of all this is the Smallville High Homecoming Dance it doesn't matter who you came with it's who you leave with and just because you're with Tina doesn't mean your _with_ her."

"Whatever, I'm still flying solo."

"Even if you don't ask Tina you two will still be standing on the wall together making lame jokes about everyone else." Whitney said.

"Well, we can't help it we're shy and unattached." Alex said.

"Why don't you ask Chloe Sullivan then?"

Alex considered this, "I heard from Lana that Pete Ross was taking Chloe to the dance. I think it would be awkward dancing with Chloe on account of I'm so tall and she's so short. Don't get me wrong she is pretty. And she's nice and if I'd asked a week ago I don't have any doubt she wouldn't have said yes, but it's too late and I'm already too awkward by myself."

"Alright. But for the record, if you want to dance with a girl like Isabel you can't show up to the dance in a suit like that." Whitney said.

"Alright fine, I'll go traditional just this once. Just so you know unless I'm taking her to prom I'm going to wear that yellow suit come spring." Alex told him.

"Fine. Are you going to even ask her to dance tomorrow?" he asked.

"If her date isn't huge with bulgy muscles that could pummel me with out seconds thought, maybe." Alex said.

Whitney shook his head, _Alex Whitman is who he is no matter what people think about him and I'm standing here trying to make him conform? What am I thinking? But that suit was the ugliest f-ing thing I've ever seen._

"On second thought, do your thing." Whitney said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Wear the suit you like. Don't change just because you think it'll help your chances with Isabel if she doesn't like Alex Whitman then she's not the girl you should be with." Whitney said.

"You just went all Oprah on me dude. I think you're right. Why do I have to wear the suit at all I can just wear some black Dickey's shorts and some Vans with my MADE shirt. Thanks man. You just saved me a hundred bucks."

_One step forward three steps back. _Whitney thought.

* * *

Long after the tuxedo fiasco, Whitney was alone in his room when the phone rang.

"Hello," he said just knowing it would be Lana.

"Whitney?" the unmistakable voice of Max Kent came over the line and Whitney nearly dropped the phone.

"Max?"

"We need to talk. I'll meet you at the store in ten minutes." Max said.

"Alright, I'll be there." Whitney said.

The line went dead and he hung up the phone and ran down stairs, his parents were in the living room.

"Where are you going this late?" his father demanded, it was only half past ten.

"Let the boy alone Jerry, he's going to see Lana." His mother said.

"Don't stay out too late son…" his mother said.


End file.
